Frozilla
by Douglas Neman
Summary: Oh, hell. There goes Arendelle. Go go Godzilla.


Kristoff sat up, instantly awake. A few feet away, Sven raised his head, looking slightly alarmed.

"Did you feel something, too?" Kristoff whispered. Sven just blinked at him.

They looked around, but the snow-covered forest was as peaceful as when they had bedded down. Except-

There it was again. A faint vibration, as if a giant sledgehammer had struck the Earth miles away. A whisper of snow, shaken from the trees, drifted idly, in no hurry to reach the ground. About five seconds later, another vibration. The trees shivered off another whisper of snow.

Kristoff rolled up his blanket, climbed aboard Sven, and they set off. By the position of the moon, he judged it was about two hours after midnight. The moon was full, so combined with the freshly-fallen snow, the light was good.

It was impossible to tell where the tremors were coming from. All they could do at first was wander, trying to discern where the vibrations felt stronger. And there wasn't a pattern; sometimes they felt a new tremor every few seconds, sometimes minutes would pass in peace. It took about 90 minutes for them to get close enough to hear something as well as feel it. After another hour, they reached the lip of a valley, and what they saw took their breath away.

Kristoff knew what apes were; he'd seen drawings of them in a book once. He never knew any lived this far north, though. Not even ones with white fur, like this one had. And he was preeeeeeetty sure none were as large as a castle. Like this one was.

The giant white ape was partially trapped in the side of the valley, clawing its way free. It looked groggy; its movement was slow and clumsy. Every now and then it pounded the valley floor in frustration.

"You know what, Sven?"

Sven grunted uncertainly.

"I'm pretty sure this is a dream."

Sven grunted even more uncertainly.

"Just a good, old-fashioned, weird dream."

With a single violent standing jump, Sven bucked him off, burying him in a snowbank. When Kristoff came up sputtering, Sven bit him lightly on the arm. It took all of Kristoff's self-control not to scream.

"What'd you do that for?!"

Sven stuck his nose in Kristoff's face, motioned toward the giant ape, then conked Kristoff on the head with an antler.

"Ow!"

Kristoff rubbed his head and scowled at Sven.

"You know, it would just be a lot easier if you could talk."

Sven grunted.

* * *

"I'm sorry, a what?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff's face reddened but he stood his ground. "A giant snow ape. As tall as this castle."

Anna and Elsa looked at each other, but neither found any reassurance or answers. Elsa glanced around the throne room at her officers and advisors, but they had all suddenly found the far wall _very_ interesting.

Elsa frowned at Kristoff. She'd never known him to be anything other than good and honest; pranks were not in his nature.

"I know what it sounds like," Kristoff said.

"It sounds like you had a fantastic night with the glogg," Anna said.

Kristoff sighed. "I was sober."

"Then you were dreaming," Elsa said.

Kristoff rubbed his head where it still hurt. "Beyond all doubt, I was awake. Look, I know what I saw!"

Elsa asked carefully, "So…you think I created a new giant snow creature?"

Kristoff's eyes grew so wide they almost leaped off his head. "No! No, that's not what I'm saying at all! Of course it's not one of yours! Because…when I say _snow ape_, I don't mean it was made of snow. Because it wasn't."

"A snow ape not made of snow," Anna said.

Kristoff's face reddened further. Communication had never been his strong suit. "I call it a snow ape because it had white fur. Like polar bears are called _polar_, because…and snow leopards are different than normal leopards, and…it…_snow ape_ is just what it looked like. To me."

"Hmm," said Elsa. It seemed to say a lot.

"Sven saw it, too. You could ask him."

"Hmm," Elsa said again. It seemed to say even more. She tapped her foot and gazed at Kristoff. Being a queen, she was used to life throwing her curve balls, but this one was dancing a liiiiiiittle more than most. It was not how she had expected to start her day.

Kai burst in, huffing and puffing, his face red. He ran to the throne, bowed hurriedly, and said, "Pardon the interruption, Your Highness! A large group of villagers has arrived. They claim to be on the run from a giant snow ape in the mountains!"

Dead silence. Elsa and Anna's eyes were wide as saucers. The officers and advisors were dumbfounded.

Kristoff smugly looked around the room like he owned it.

* * *

Sven kicked up snow, taking the sled through curves so fast it almost tipped over, but never quite did. Anna and Olaf were grinning, but Elsa did not share their love of speed. She didn't care that they were on a well-traveled road on a bright, beautiful afternoon with great visibility under a clear blue sky. She gripped the side of the sled awkwardly.

"I command you to add hand-holds to this vehicle the moment this emergency is over," she said.

"Yes, Your Highness," Kristoff said, wondering how the heck he would do that.

Sven got them there in record time. Grand Pabbie wasn't just unsurprised to see them, he was standing in the road waiting for them. Around him, the rock trolls were restless, uneasy, and unusually quiet.

"I've never seen them like this," Kristoff whispered.

"Queen Elsa," Grand Pabbie said with a bow as they pulled up. The four travelers exited the sled and stood before him.

"I take it you've heard," Elsa said.

Grand Pabbie nodded.

"What is it?" Anna asked.

"An ancient creature, from a time before even we can remember. There are many such creatures around the world, most in a deep, dark sleep." He threw magical sparkles into the air to form pictures. "They are called…the Titans."

The others gazed in wonder at the images. They showed one creature after another: a giant ape with black fur in a lush forest of strange trees; a huge moth; an enormous flying creature with three heads spitting lightning; a giant green lizard-like being with spikes on its back.

Elsa shuddered. Anna had her hand on her chest, looking at the Titans with terror.

"Aww!" Olaf said, and turned to Sven. "Look, Sven! They're so cute!"

Sven tried to bite Olaf's carrot nose, but his teeth met only empty air as Olaf had already turned back to admire the pictures again.

"Yes, they do have a terrible beauty all their own," Grand Pabbie said. "But like most powers of nature, they are beautiful only when viewed from a distance. Most are harmless if left alone. A very few of them are malevolent. Two of them are somewhat protective of the world, acting as a check on the ones who would harm it. And each Titan has its own special ability."

"What, being super big isn't enough?" Anna asked.

"Why have we never heard of these Titans before?" Kristoff asked.

"Only ancient powers such as myself know of them," Grand Pabbie said. "All the troublesome Titans have been asleep since time immemorial. With no sign of them awakening, there was never a need to mention them."

"And one of these Titans has been sleeping in Arendelle all this time, right beneath our feet?!" Elsa asked.

"For eons," Grand Pabbie said. "Although I did not know he was here until today, or I certainly would have told your ancestors of his presence long ago."

"All right," Elsa said. "Tell me about him now."

"The ancients called him Furizuta," Grand Pabbie said. "And he commands the power of cold."

Elsa breathed in sharply. "Like me?"

"Not like you," Grand Pabbie said. "Your power is more nuanced, more complete. Furizuta's cold power is more brute force. Beware of it."

"Why did he wake up now?" Kristoff asked.

"Sometimes, when mankind digs too deeply into the Earth, a Titan is disturbed," Grand Pabbie said.

"Fredrik!" Anna exclaimed. Elsa looked puzzled for a moment, then realization struck her and she slapped her hand to her forehead.

Kristoff was baffled. "Sorry, I missed something."

Elsa said, "Kristoff, when you saw Furizuta trying to free himself, you were near the border with Gunvald, weren't you?"

"That I was," Kristoff said.

"Gunvald's been digging deeper and deeper mine shafts lately," Anna said. "King Fredrik is convinced he can find gold in these mountains!"

"He must have woken Furizuta," Grand Pabbie said sadly.

"Ugh!" Elsa exclaimed. Then she muttered, "Neighbors!"

"Well, maybe it's not that bad," Anna said desperately. "Maybe Furizuta is one of the harmless ones." She looked at Grand Pabbie hopefully.

With great sadness and dread, Grand Pabbie shook his head slowly.

"Is he one of the protective ones?" Olaf asked with a vague hope.

The sorrowful, slow head-shaking continued.

Kristoff gulped, and asked meekly, "You're sure there's not a fourth option?"

"Grand Pabbie," Elsa said. "How much danger is my kingdom in?"

"More than it has ever been," Grand Pabbie said.

"What must I do?" Elsa asked.

"Delay him," Grand Pabbie said. "Protect your people until help arrives."

"Help?" Kristoff asked.

"I have summoned it," Grand Pabbie said. "Until then, only Elsa stands a chance against Furizuta. The rest of you can do nothing here."

"Yes, they can," Elsa said firmly. "They can take me to him."

* * *

Anna had never thought she would disobey a royal command until Elsa told her to stay behind. She rationalized it by promptly creating a new rule which stated that their arguments were sisterly first, royal second.

That didn't appease Elsa, who gave in anyway because she didn't have the time or energy to argue. Besides, Elsa had caught Kristoff's eye, and she knew the young man would not let anything happen to Anna.

Olaf stayed behind. He, at least, could follow orders.

Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff hopped back into the sled and headed to the area Furizuta had been reported seen. It wasn't long before they heard incredibly powerful Earth-thumping and loud roars in the distance. They followed the noise and passed groups of terrified people running in the other direction.

They came upon Furizuta in a flat valley about half a mile wide, with enormous steep cliffs to either side and a village nestled halfway between the valley walls. Furizuta was destroying the village and a nearby flock of sheep. Villagers ran from him across an open snow-covered field, helpless. Elsa knew they were doomed unless she acted immediately.

"Get me closer!" she ordered. "Then get as many of those people to safety as you can!"

Sven was already charging before she'd finished speaking.

As they drew near, Elsa spotted a craggy hillock, only covered by a little snow, halfway between the village and the valley wall. "Get me up there!" she ordered, pointing. The hillock was so rocky and broken that the sled couldn't travel on it, but they got Elsa as near as possible. She hopped out and they took off.

Elsa ran to the top of the hillock and got a good look at Furizuta, 200 yards away. Having finished destroying all the houses and livestock, he was now turning his attention toward the villagers fleeing across the open field.

Elsa hit Furizuta in both eyes with a double-stream of blue energy.

Furizuta roared with rage and beat at the air with his hands. He turned to Elsa, opened his mouth, and breathed a river of cold flame.

That's what it looked like to Elsa. Not pretty, sparkly blue like her own magic, but pure, raw, white cold energy. The wall of freezing force slammed into her and knocked her off the hillock like a leaf.

Anna saw it happen. _"Elsa!"_ she cried.

"She'll be all right!" Kristoff said, pulling up to the first few villagers, who frantically scrambled aboard the sled.

_So _that's_ what cold feels like,_ Elsa thought, even as she tumbled toward death.

Elsa's magic prevented her from ever feeling cold. Even on the worst day of winter, when everyone else was bundled under five layers, it still felt like spring to her. But Furizuta's power took cold to a new depth: the cold of deep space, the cold at which nitrogen turns to liquid. Elsa was fascinated to discover that her inability to feel cold had a limit, after all.

She created a cushion of snow 50 feet deep and hit it at full speed. It took 48 of those 50 feet to come to a stop, at the base of the valley wall.

She glowered at the Elsa-shaped tunnel she had made, stretching through the snow in front of her. She angrily wiped all the snow away in an explosion of blue and white and saw Furizuta once more heading for the villagers.

She raised her hands to blast him with her magic again, hesitated, then lowered them. The cold wouldn't bother him, anyway. She knew this instinctively, just as she knew she was the only person who could withstand his cold breath.

Realization struck: his weakness was heat. To hurt him, she needed lots of it. And it was exactly the power she didn't have.

Furizuta saw the tiny sled taking away his victims, and rage shook him. He breathed in, preparing to wipe the little irritant off the face of the Earth with a freezing wave. But a sharp burning on his face made him step back and bellow with pain. He beat the air in front of him and looked around.

And there was Elsa, hands outstretched, controlling a large circular block of ice in the sky.

The block of ice was a lens.

Furizuta screamed as the focused sunlight burned like a lance. Elsa tilted the lens a smidgen and managed to burn his left eyeball briefly.

Furizuta obliterated the lens with a quick blast of his freeze breath. Elsa simply created another. Then she created a second lens and burned him on two sides at once.

Furizuta understood that his pain came from Elsa. He roared with fury and breathed another wave of freezing flame at her. And this one was at least three times as powerful as the one he'd hit her with moments earlier.

Just in time, Elsa dissolved the lenses and threw up magical shields. She didn't try to block Furizuta's attack outright – that would have been madness – but simply angled her shields to deflect the blast to either side, parting it to sweep past her and hit the valley wall. Even so, it still took everything she had to protect herself from that raw, primal power, which seemed to consume the entire universe and last forever. She dug deep and called upon her magic like never before.

And it was beyond freezing! Elsa never knew anything could be so cold, like a hole had been punched in the world. Her magic went into overdrive so hard it gave her a head rush, plummeting almost to nothing as it frantically expended itself to keep her alive in near absolute zero. As the air around her liquefied and fell, more air rushed in from above, creating a whirlwind which almost knocked her over.

Even over the sound of her own scream, she heard ominous _cracks_ from the cliff behind her. About that, she could do nothing but hope.

Finally, just when she couldn't take any more, the freezing wave faded away. Snow, kicked up by Furizuta's breath attack, formed a swirling curtain which momentarily blocked their view of each other.

Her arms and legs shook. The deep freeze pierced her soul from every direction, and deadened sound as if she was in a bubble. Her feet were embedded in a puddle of frozen air which steamed. The phenomenal, indescribable cold sapped all her energy. Her magic, almost gone, was barely keeping her alive.

She desperately wanted to collapse, but knew that would mean death. The swirling snow was already starting to clear; in seconds, Furizuta would see her, and if he saw weakness, he would finish her off without hesitation.

Gasping, Elsa cracked her feet free of the puddle. The snow cleared a little more; she caught a glimpse of Furizuta, and they made eye contact. He was trying to determine if she was still a threat.

Elsa immediately created another lens high above him and burned him some more.

She stood tall and proud, hiding her weakness. She _had_ to convince him that she was completely invulnerable to his breath weapon, that using it again would be a waste of his time. There was no way she could take another blast.

Her bluff worked. Furizuta screeched at her impunity, beat his chest with his fists, and charged.

Elsa dissolved the lens and created a growing mound of rough ice and snow beneath her feet which raised her into the air. Again, she hid the effort it took to do this, gritting her teeth, calling on her magic to give her _everything it could_. The combatants locked eyes, set on a collision course, Furizuta charging and Elsa rising to meet him.

Furizuta raised his fist and brought it down with a roar.

And Elsa transformed one side of the mound into perfectly polished ice and slid away.

As she dropped, she twisted and thrust one hand toward the valley wall. With the last ounce of her magic, she instructed all the water inside the cliff to freeze immediately.

Groundwater exists everywhere, and in Arendelle, springs and caverns full of water were common. Elsa knew there would be plenty of water inside the cliff. And when water turns to ice, it expands, bursting whatever holds it. And Furizuta had already weakened the valley wall himself.

Tons of instant ice blew the cliff apart, just as Furizuta smashed the mound where she'd been standing.

The mound blew outward in all directions and Elsa went flying off to the side, away from the rockfall. A chunk of ice struck the side of her head, leaving her completely disoriented. She hit the ground and rolled like a rag doll.

Furizuta bellowed in rage as a million tons of rock buried him. A dark cloud blossomed from the impact, spreading across the valley floor.

Elsa lay in a world of pain, feeling completely broken. It was all she could do to move her arm a couple of inches, to cover her mouth and nose with her sleeve to filter out the dust.

Minutes passed. She dared not move. If she could have stopped breathing to ease the agony in her ribs, she would have.

The dust slowly began wafting away. She heard Anna's voice. It was faint.

Shaking with the effort, Elsa raised her head, dimly aware of Anna and Kristoff running towards her. She looked at the rockfall. All that was visible of Furizuta was a giant hand.

Elsa's voice croaked. She needed to tell Anna that Furizuta's fingers were still twitching, that it wasn't over. But darkness finally, mercifully took her before she could speak.

* * *

Elsa awoke on her bed, with Grand Pabbie's kindly face smiling down at her.

"Urngh," she slurred. She couldn't move.

"There," Grand Pabbie said. "It took almost all of my magic, but she should recover completely."

Then Anna was holding her. Crying softly, it sounded like. Grand Pabbie stood aside respectfully. Elsa found it surreal to see the ancient leader of the rock trolls standing on her bed.

Elsa finally got her right arm to flop over. "Ungh urgh," she said.

"That's amazing!" she heard Olaf say. "She learned a new language while she was asleep!"

"Wha ha enned?" Elsa croaked.

"You saved everyone, and you buried Furizuta," Anna whispered. "You were magnificent. Beyond magnificent!"

"Ah an't oo," Elsa said.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Ah…an't…_oo_!"

Anna looked imploringly at Grand Pabbie, who waved her away. He reached behind Elsa's ears with both hands, mumbled a few words, then thumped her lightly in the middle of the forehead.

Elsa sat up suddenly and exclaimed, "I can't move!"

She looked into Anna's stunned face.

"Well, I can't!" Elsa said.

Grand Pabbie picked himself up from where he'd been bowled over onto the floor. "I am glad you're well, Your Highness."

* * *

Elsa tried to march firmly to the throne room, but had to settle for a drunken stagger while leaning on Anna. She would get there, that was the important thing.

"You've been out for two days," Anna said as she helped Elsa weave her way down the corridor, with Grand Pabbie and Olaf behind them. "But it also took Furizuta two days to dig himself out. He's on the move again, but you bought us the time we needed!"

"Paid dearly for it," Elsa wheezed.

"I know," Anna said, pain in her voice. "But thanks to you, we've evacuated almost everyone. Gunvald and Weselton are taking them in."

Anna helped Elsa navigate the stairs, descending from the third floor to the second.

"Why didn't the rest of you finish Furizuta off while he was buried?" Elsa asked.

"We tried," Anna said. "At first, no one could reach him through the rockfall. When he started digging himself free, we still couldn't get close because of that weird power of his! So I told the army not to engage him; it would have been a slaughter. Instead, I ordered the army and the navy to dedicate themselves entirely to the evacuation."

Elsa smiled. "You're the best princess a queen could ever hope for."

Anna smiled briefly through her sudden tears.

They were about to descend to the ground floor when they felt the distant, dull thumping.

"Oh, no," Anna whispered.

Kristoff rushed up the stairs to meet them. "Furizuta's coming this way. We have to leave!"

Elsa just shook her head, and whispered, "Balcony."

They backtracked a short distance to the balcony which overlooked the ocean and part of the town. Grand Pabbie rolled and hopped onto the stone wall at the balcony's edge. It was a beautiful, clear day. Out here, they could hear the dull thumping as well as feel it, and could hear the distant roar.

"Why is he coming here?" Elsa asked, but already knew the answer with a sinking dread.

Grand Pabbie confirmed it. "He's hunting you, Elsa. He has your scent. And he will never forget the pain you dealt him."

Elsa slumped into her sister's arms even further; she felt drained, at a complete loss. "Will the castle protect us?" she asked, again knowing the answer.

"Not for long," Grand Pabbie said.

"Then I must go," she said. "I'll draw him off."

"Like hell you will." Anna's words were steel. It was the first time Elsa had ever heard her utter even the mildest swear word.

"A noble sentiment, Elsa, but pointless," Grand Pabbie said. "You are too weak to go anywhere, and Furizuta's rage would never be satiated, anyway. Even after he finished with you, he would still destroy us, this castle, and this town. That's who and what he is."

"I can barely make a snowflake," Elsa said, and looked around despairingly. "I'm out of ideas."

"That's all right," Grand Pabbie said, looking out at the ocean. "We still have a very good chance. Help has finally arrived."

"What-" Kristoff began, then looked at what Grand Pabbie was gazing at. Everyone else, did, too.

The waves looked a little different in one spot. As they watched, the water swirled briefly, churned wildly, then bulged upwards as _something_ broke through the surface from below.

That something rose. And rose. And _rose_.

That something stood just off shore, the Atlantic Ocean cascading from its scaly shoulders and spiky back.

Kristoff tried to speak. "Who…what..."

"Allow me to introduce," Grand Pabbie said softly, "_Godzilla_."

Godzilla threw his head back and roared.

Everyone standing on the balcony winced at the ear-splitting cry. It echoed off the mountains for what seemed like forever.

"Is the town completely evacuated?" Grand Pabbie asked Kristoff.

He nodded slowly, still looking in awe at Godzilla. "Everyone. Most of the castle, too."

Grand Pabbie nodded. "The next few minutes will be interesting, to say the least." He hesitated. "Some people will probably have to rebuild a few things."

"Godzilla needs to know about Furizuta's power," Elsa said, her eyes haunted with the memory. "The cold like no other. That horrible, horrible cold."

"He knows," Grand Pabbie said.

"Are you sure this is the only way?" Anna asked despairingly.

Grand Pabbie nodded sagely. "Let. Them. Fight."

* * *

Godzilla edged closer to shore. He hated going onto land; the water was much more comfortable. But a strange power had drawn him here, and now his primal lust for battle took over as he sensed an old enemy, reawakened. He roared again.

Nearby was a town, a construct of that strange animal, Man. Man had always smelled odd, but lately they had been making the world truly bizarre, filling it with obnoxious smoke and all sorts of greasy, oily smells he didn't understand. At least Man still smelled normal here, in this distant part of the globe.

Right now, Godzilla had other things on his mind. He waded ashore a few hundred yards from the town. For a moment he caught the eye of several of the Man creatures in the large stone building at the town's center, but he didn't care. He had Furizuta's scent. And he knew Furizuta had his.

Furizuta stepped over a mountain spur and roared with glee as the sight of Godzilla standing on the shore confirmed what his nose had been telling him.

Godzilla roared back, and they closed.

And their clash was epic. Everyone on the balcony winced at the sight and thunder of it.

Furizuta pushed Godzilla over backward, but Godzilla sank his teeth into Furizuta's shoulder. They rolled. Anna wondered how the rolling didn't hurt Godzilla with those spikes on his back.

Furizuta rolled on top of Godzilla, but Godzilla pushed up with his legs and flipped Furizuta over lengthwise above his head. Furizuta landed on his back on the shoreline, half in the water. The ground quaked from the impact.

The Titans climbed to their feet and circled each other warily, then Furizuta charged again. But Godzilla shoved Furizuta's head down and grabbed him around the torso from above, like a wrestler. They turned in ever widening circles, crushing several houses. Godzilla's tail smashed one of the docks to splinters.

Furizuta got a foothold and barreled Godzilla backwards into a mountainside. Boulders fell around them.

Then Godzilla picked up Furizuta, held him over his head, and _threw_ him into the ocean.

When Furizuta stood up again, Godzilla began kicking the newly-fallen boulders like soccer balls, aiming for Furizuta's head. A few connected. Furizuta roared with dismay, trying to swat the boulders out of the air. One sailed straight into the castle's outer wall and made a section of it rubble.

Despite herself, knowing it was just a wall, Elsa quailed at the sight. The castle had just sustained its first damage in its entire history, and it had happened under her rule. She knew instantly that that would rankle her until the day she died.

That anger suddenly gave her a little more energy. "Get him, Godzilla!" she yelled.

Godzilla did, and in the most amazing way. As Furizuta waded back to shore, Godzilla leaped at him, feet first, from 300 yards away. And somehow, Godzilla covered the distance in a straight line, perfectly horizontal, just above the ground.

"How does he do that?" Anna asked curiously.

"An ancient and mysterious method of attack known only in Japan," Grand Pabbie said.

Godzilla connected, but Furizuta grabbed his legs, swung him in a full circle and threw him back into the mountainside. Godzilla screeched.

Furizuta ran at Godzilla, who quickly climbed to his feet. The Titans closed again, punching and clawing. Their feet constantly moved as they grappled. Jakob's Lumber and Firewood Store was a goner.

Furizuta finally got a firm handhold on Godzilla's torso and pushed him away violently, then breathed in deeply, preparing to unleash his main weapon.

But this was not Godzilla's first rodeo. He knew Furizuta's tricks, and two could play at that game. Godzilla's spikes glowed briefly in sequence, from tail to head.

Furizuta let loose a stream of freezing fire. Godzilla spit radioactive flame in return. The two energy streams, heat and cold, met halfway, each stopping the other.

But then Godzilla discovered that he _didn't_ know all of Furizuta's tricks, for even as their breath weapons fought for supremacy, Furizuta kicked a boulder at Godzilla's face. It struck home. Godzilla faltered and his radioactive breath moved off target just a fraction. But it was enough. Furizuta's freeze breath got through and knocked Godzilla backward 150 yards. The shipyard and another dock were smashed to pieces.

Godzilla lay there, stunned, frost covering his body, hardly able to move.

Furizuta advanced on him, savoring the moment. He picked up a boulder and raised it above his head.

And the large ice lens which appeared hovering in the air behind him burned him right between the shoulder blades.

Furizuta roared in pain and dropped the boulder onto his own head, stunning him. He staggered in a half circle, trying to reach the lens, bellowing all the while.

It was the extra few seconds Godzilla needed. He partially sat up and blasted Furizuta at point blank range with radioactive breath.

Furizuta screamed and writhed, but could not escape that hellish fire, his nemesis. He beat at the fire, but it was in vain. He burst into flames, then exploded, leaving nothing but a blackened skeleton to collapse slowly in a heap.

Godzilla lay back, spent, a sheen of ice steaming off his body.

On the balcony, Elsa collapsed into Anna's arms. But she was smiling.

The others looked on with awe as Godzilla slowly climbed to his feet. The Titan regarded his fallen foe for a few moments, then looked at the Man creatures on the balcony.

With Anna's help, Elsa staggered forward and leaned on the balcony wall. She and Godzilla regarded each other.

To Elsa, it seemed as though Godzilla understood what she had done. She nodded, and mouthed, "Thank you."

Godzilla gave a tiny snort which almost sounded like, "Heh!" and gave what might have been the barest of nods in return. Or maybe that was Elsa's imagination.

Godzilla turned and slowly waded back into the Atlantic. In a few seconds, he was gone.

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Grand Pabbie surveyed the damage, trying to take in what they had just seen, trying to comprehend that it was actually over.

"I hope King Fredrik finds his precious gold," Elsa finally whispered. "Because we're sending him one hell of a bill."


End file.
